1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to burial vaults having a plurality of open front compartments providing crypts arranged in horizontal rows and vertical tiers, and is directed to a method of construction and means for removably fastening a face plate or front of marble or the like material to each crypt in a coplanar relation, each front serving to conceal one, or, in the case of husband and wife, two adjacent compartments, and being individually removable and replaceable, and cooperating with adjacent fronts to provide a decorative vertical wall structure. 2. Description of the Prior Art
The method and construction disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,169, granted Sept. 16, 1975, requires determination of the location on the backing plate of holes for the anchor bolts for the bracket and then the drilling of such holes through the backing plate. The location and configuration of the preformed openings in the bracket, because of irregularity and spacing of the crypt partition walls which do not conform exactly to the dimensions of the fronts, have been found often to require locating the anchor bolts excessively close to the surface of such partitions causing the concrete of the latter to crack when the anchor bolts are expanded. Also, the brackets lack means for accommodating fronts of varying thicknesses, being designed for only those fronts in which the corners have been precut to a uniform predetermined thickness.